Chauncey Billups
Chauncey Ray Billups (born September 25, 1976 in Denver, Colorado) is the starting point guard and team captain for the NBA's Detroit Pistons. He played college basketball at the University of Colorado. He was honored by the university in 2004 as the fifth player to have his jersey, number 4, retired. Basketball career High school Chauncey Billups attended George Washington High School in Denver. While there, he was a four time All-State first team pick, the Mr. Colorado basketball pick three times, and Colorado Player of the Year as a sophomore and as a junior. He was selected to the 1995 McDonald's All-American Team but did not play due to a knee injury. Early NBA years Drafted third overall in the 1997 NBA Draft by the Boston Celtics, Chauncey was traded to the Toronto Raptors in exchange for Kenny Anderson midway through his first season. In addition to the Raptors, he has also played for the Denver Nuggets as well as the Orlando Magic. He never actually played a game for them as he was on the injured list until season's end. He was signed by the Minnesota Timberwolves as a back-up to then point guard Terrell Brandon. Billups replaced the often-injured Brandon, and had a breakthrough 2001-2002 season. In June 2002, Billups signed in Detroit as a free agent to be the team's new starting point guard. Detroit Pistons Billups quickly established himself in the Pistons squad, earning respect from fans and colleagues for his tenacious defense and clutch shooting. He helped lead the Pistons to the 2004 NBA championship, averaging 21 points per game and 5.2 assists in the NBA Finals to earn the Finals MVP deservedly in a team dominated by outstanding teamwork. In 2005, the Pistons lost a heartbreaking finals in seven games to the San Antonio Spurs, in which Billups would have likely been Finals MVP again had they prevailed. He also earned a spot on the 2005 NBA Second All-Defensive Team, along with teammate Tayshaun Prince, while teammate and co-captain of the Pistons Ben Wallace took home the Defensive Player of the Year Award. Billups is currently co-captain of the team (along with Ben Wallace). So far during the current 2005-2006 season, Billups is again leading the Detroit Pistons to a strong record via strong passing and clutch shots. The Pistons achieved the best record in the league at 64-18. Billups is second leading scorer on the Pistons this season (right behind Richard Hamilton), and fourth in the league in assists. He currently has the highest assists-per-turnover ratio in the league. On February 9, 2006, for the first time in his career, Billups was selected to play in the 2006 NBA All-Star Game in Houston, Texas as a reserve guard for the Eastern Conference. Billups was also selected to participate in the 3 point contest. Billups was eliminated in the first round of the 3 point contest. He had 12 points. Player profile Billups is known for his free throw and 3-point shot. His sharpshooting has earned him the nickname "Mr. Big Shot" from Pistons radio and TV commentator George Blaha. Along with Baron Davis, Billups is also one of the physically strongest playmakers, allowing him to play post on most other point guards. He can play guard if the need arises. Billups is currently having a strong season, putting up MVP-like stats of nearly 20 points and 9 assists on only 2 turnovers per game. In 2006 he was 5th in MVP voting and was named All-Defensive Second Team. Trivia *His favorite nickname is "Smooth" *Billups enjoys listening to his favorite rapper, 2Pac, and also enjoys Jay-Z. He lists his favorite athlete as Magic Johnson, and has said the reason he wore the number 4 in college and on his previous NBA stops was because he idolized former Pistons guard (and current Pistons President of Basketball Operations) Joe Dumars. *He is married to Piper and has two daughters, Cydney and Ciana, and is expecting his third child in July 2006. *His favorite NFL team is the Denver Broncos. *Billups is the first cousin of running back LenDale White of the Tennessee Titans. *Younger brother, Rodney, was a point guard for the University of Denver. *Billups is featured on the cover of the video game NBA Ballers:Phenom and is the player's mentor. External links *NBA Profile for Chauncey Billups *Chauncey Billups News Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billips, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey Billups, Chauncey de:Chauncey Billups es:Chauncey Billups fr:Chauncey Billups he:?'???? ?????? it:Chauncey Billups